Contemporary aircraft can include electronic devices including displays for displaying graphical, textual, or decimal information to a user, pilot, or co-pilot. Such information can be provided or presented to a user to inform the user of the status of the aircraft or a system thereof.
Displays can be mounted within the aircraft. As aircraft displays utilize increased space for functions such as touch-sensitive screens or larger readout sizes, strategic use of fastener size and placement can be beneficial to optimize displayed information.